Open Up My Eyes
by Dark Dark n Sunny
Summary: Sakura. What. Are. You. Doing?" “Huh? Oh, I’m opening up your eyes so you see what’s in front of you.” Oneshot SasuSaku :


Disclaimer: I can dream, but sadly Naruto isn't mine. If I did I don't think it would be as famous. And awesome.

* * *

"Sakura. What. Are. You. Doing?" Sasuke glared at the girl in front of him.

"Huh? Oh, I'm opening up your eyes so you see what's in front of you." And she simply smiled.

She _smiled_. And he despised that she had had the nerve to _smile._

Sasuke batted her hands away and forced himself to forget that he was having a relaxing nap at the base of a tree. That is until Sakura had oh so kindly decided to use her fingers to force his eyes open, waking him up.

"What am I supposed to see?" he seethed.

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Me."

Sasuke had always thought that Sakura was crazy. He still did. They had met when they were nine when he had moved into Konoha. They had somehow become friends when he was seated next to Sakura and she had asked for a blue colored pencil. Those ten years were enough for him to realize that Sakura needed mental help.

He rolled his eyes and laid back down on the grass to try and resume his nap.

"Ne Sasuke-kun?"

"WHAT?" he growled.

"Who do you like?" she asked innocently.

"I already told you I don't like ANYONE."

That would be a royal lie. As much as he thought Sakura was insane, she was the only one who truly understood him. And even though she had very clearly stated that she liked him (about a _thousand hundred _times), he couldn't bring down the walls he had built around him to let her in.

Sakura furrowed her brow and looked deep in thought. Sasuke who was facing away from her turned a little to see why it was suddenly so quiet. But he had to turn away quickly to conceal the blush that was creeping up to his cheeks. The pink haired girl looked very cute to him with her nose all scrunched up and lost in her own thoughts. Her green summer dress was sprawled all around her and her hair was being pushed back by the light wind.

"You can like ME!" She exclaimed suddenly breaking the peace.

"…!"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, shut up. You sound like a little kid."

A soft laugh surrounded Sasuke making him fully look at Sakura.

"I'll be going then Sasuke-kun."

Strange. Normally she would only leave when he told her to leave him alone. Whatever, not like he cared.

Yeah right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so I proved my theory." Sakura stopped and laughed, "Theory? No, this is reality. Sasuke-kun has never liked me… and never will."

She stopped walking at a bridge and leaned on the rail staring into the water. For a long time she stared at her reflection until something broke the image. Then again and then again. That's when she realized she was crying.

_Why? Why do I have to love you Sasuke-kun? Couldn't I just have fallen in love with Naruto? He would take better care of me. _

Since luck was most _definitely _on her side. It started to rain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something wet hit Sasuke's face. But his sleep was so important he decided to ignore it, only to wake up 5 minutes later drenched in rain and a beeping cell-phone.

The lad stood up quickly gathering his things and ran to shelter taking out his phone.

_This is __**exactly **__why I hate summer rain. Sky wasn't even clouded._

'Text message from Sakura' his phone read.

_Sasuke-kun I'm sorry for being a nuisance. I'll leave you alone now. You won't have to be bothered by me ever again._

Is that a suicide message?

No, how stupid of me. She'd never do that.

Suddenly his eyes went wide with realization.

Sakura was going to give up and leave him behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura hit send with a quivering finger and put her wet phone away. She shrunk deeper into the bench she was sitting on.

Lunch was probably already over and Sasuke must have had already gone in, forgetting that she even existed.

She put her school bag under the bench to try and keep it a bit dry as she wondered what she was still doing there crying under the rain. Sasuke was clearly not going to come.

She closed her eyes and faced up letting the heavy rain splash her eyes and soothing the puffiness of her eyes.

"Well, Sakura, time to go." She quietly told herself getting up, set on just going home.

She was right… he never came.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn. Damn. DAMN. Where the hell was she?

Sasuke searched everywhere he could think of in the university campus. He ran down a path full of trees and something caught his eye. Somehow his gut told him that it was important. There was a silver necklace on a bench and he noticed it was locket. Opening it up, he found himself looking at a picture of him and Sakura.

_Flash_

"_Sasuke-kun! Look! A photo booth!" Sakura exclaimed pulling on his sleeve. "Let's take a picture ne?"_

_Sasuke had grunted then and let him be pulled into the small booth._

"_Smile now Sasuke-kun."_

_She grinned putting up a peace sing. Sasuke had a smirk on his face, closest he could get to a smile._

_Sakura ran out and held up the tiny stickers with the picture of them. When Sasuke came out she stuck one of the stickers to his cheek and laughed_

"_Here you can have these." She said cheerfully._

_Flash_

She probably thought he hadn't kept those stickers, but he had. One was stuck to a photo frame in his room and the other one was in his wallet, which no one _ever_ touched.

He had to find her and fast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had finally stopped raining and Sakura walked home slowly not caring that she was missing her most enjoyable class right now, because she wouldn't be able to concentrate with Sasuke sitting next to her. Besides she was very wet and her dress clung to her as if for dear life.

The only problem was that she couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke and how she was going to face him the next day. Oh well, she could think of that over a tub of chocolate ice cream and a phone call with Ino.

_Just forget him Sakura! Stop being like this!_

A hand stopped her and made her turn around.

A man with alcohol in his breath was staring at her front. Actually, at her front and through her dress.

"Hey, let go of me you dirty old man!" She screamed.

"Honeeyyy, don't be like that, come now let's go have some fun." He grabbed her wrist with force.

"NO!" She tried to squirm out his grasp but he was too strong for her.

_This is the worst day ever._

The man suddenly stopped as a voice was heard.

"She said to let her go." Dark and velvety words.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had spotted Sakura on her way home and was following her until he saw a man try to drag her away.

_Shit._

He ran at full speed towards them thinking how Sakura had been so stupid as to take this shortcut by herself.

"Hey, let go of me you dirty old man!"

"Honeeyyy, don't be like that, come now let's go have some fun."

"NO!" She squirmed.

He finally got to them and he grabbed the man's shoulder with force.

"She said to let her go." He said menacingly.

"Fine, geez, I was just trying to have some fun dude." He slurred. "No need to get all defensive with your girlie."

Sasuke glared at the back of the retreating man, unconsciously pulling Sakura closer to him.

Once he was out of sight he faced Sakura.

"You know better than to come through these neighborhoods by yourself. Don't do that again EVER. Got it?" He scolded her angrily.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before breaking down into sobs.

_She's okay._

"Come on let's get you home."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke took Sakura's hand leading her towards her house while she tried to suppress her tears. When they got to her apartment building, he stopped her from going in.

"Sakura, wait." He said fumbling with something in his pocket.

She wondered what he was going to give her when he pulled out a silver chain. More specifically, her silver chain with the picture of them.

"I found this on a bench."

She gasped and looked down, anywhere away from his eyes.

"Actually I meant to leave it there. Did you look inside the locket?" she looked up at him.

"Yes." He hesitated for a moment before talking again. "And I still have those pictures. Sakura, listens, I don't… I want you to bother me. I don't want you to forget."

_W-what? What does he mean?_

Sasuke leaned in, making her blush. He put his arms around her shoulders, holding her as if she could break.

Thunder. And it started to rain again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke couldn't resist anymore, he put her arms around her using that as a chance to put the locket on her. Before he knew it Sakura had put her arms around his waist too.

Water was sprinkling all around them wetting their clothes that had started to dry from the summer heat.

"Keep that necklace there or I'll always be putting it on for you."

He felt wetness on his neck realizing Sakura was crying… again. He pulled away a little and pushed back some of her bangs that were clinging to her wet face, then he put his forehead to hers.

"Sakura, you know, I didn't need you to open up my eyes because I had already seen you." He whispered.

There, he'd said it, it wasn't an 'I love you', but he'd get there someday.

Sakura laughed as a smile peeked out of his mouth.

Sasuke pulled Sakura closer, until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

_I love you._

* * *

I might not have done Sasuke's character justice but I did my best.

First (posted) fanfic. I take any comments =). Pretty please with carrots and a cherry on top?


End file.
